lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Apihedron/Pokkén Tournament Review
So, I got Pokkén Tournament day one, and while I haven't really gotten to play it on my own Wii U, I have okayed it a couple of times with a friend at their house. It's really shaping up to be a fantastic addition to the fighting game lineup, and I'm glad to see it coming to EVO. So, here's my thoughts. Gameplay: 9.5/10 Honestly, it may seem like a lot, but this game plays great. It deserves that 9.5. The battle system and mechanics are very innovative, unique, and just plain cool. To start things off, unlike most fighting games, the attacks don't require any complex directional input (due in part to the 3D aspect, but we'll get to that). Now, for someone like me, complex button inputs would not be an issue at all. However, I can really appreciate a fighter that's a bit easier to pick up, and I can especially appreciate that the lesser learning curve will bring in more players. Even better is that most button commands are uniform, like in Smash Bros. Basically, you have three types of basic attacks: Weak Attacks, Strong Attacks, and Pokémon Moves. Weak and Strong Attacks are self expanatory; Pokémon Moves are basically special moves (and are often based upon actual Pokémon moves). As stated above, commands are uniform, with the direction you hold while pressing a button determining which attack you use. There's also other uniform commands, such most canceling being done with ZR, and the standard "Poké Combos" that every Pokémon has. Oh, and did I mention there's macros? B^) we esports now boys In the 3D Field Phase, Weak Attacks mainly become projectiles, while every Pokémon gets a rushing Strong Attack. Overall, the movesets, the Phase Shifting and the fact that many moves have followups makes battling very dynamic and fun. I found it that there's often times no way of tell who will win. There's also super moves in the form of Synergy Bursts, and Support Pokémon you can call in for help, which adds a whole other depth. Now, what I don't like is that it did take me a bit of getting used to, but that's just me. The actual problem I have is that Leagues seem to take too long, and I have to get way into them to get the Mewtwos. Also, 30 FPS local battles, but they actually play very well and I understand why they had to happen. Overall, gameplay is very good, and very frenetic. There's lots of strategy and dynamics going on here, and I was actually very impressed the first time I played. It's think it's even better than I expected. Visuals: 10/10 Yes, you saw that. Wii U. "Graphics: 10/10". This game looks fantastic. The Pokémon are gorgeous, with all kinds of great animations, detailed models, and awesome texture work. This is the best a Pokémon has ever looked. Background wise, the game also looks rather good. The backgrounds, once again of good details and textures, and have a lot of fanservice, with all kinds of Pokémon popping up. However, the backgrounds animate at a weird pace. Now, I would complain, but honestly it comes off as silly and charming. My favorite little detail is the trainer riding a bik in circles. The fact that he's quite obviously hatching eggs is made even funnier when you catch the Volcarona floating behind him. Ther's also the humping Poliwhirl. Of course, the Training Stage must taunt me with a fucking Hawlucha in the background. Overall, the game is presented well. The menus are nice, and the HUD is non-intrusive, if a tiny bit odd. Audio: 8/10 I like the Pokémon voices. I like some of the music. I think the overall sound design is good. But it's just kind of unreamarkable. Don't get me wrong, there's good tracks and I love Ganonchomp, but it doesn't really catch my attention. It's not bad, just not super amazing. However, what really kicked it down is Nia. Nia's voice is so fucking bad. Like, the voice itself isn't that bad, it's the intonation; the emotion. She's so wooden. What makes it worse is that she never shuts up. Oh yeah, you can turn her off druing battles, but she'll still show up whenever you do something new, in certain menus, and in between rounds. And if you don't turn her off? You'll be assaulted by tons of useles tips. Even if they were useful, they're distracting. Oh, and she reminds me of Navigators in Persona 4 Arena. I fucking hate them, too. Thanks a lot, Namco. You ruined some good waifu material. Content: 9/10 You could say I'm mostly content with what I've got. There's a ton of unlockable stuff. Enough said. I also like the other modes... except I can see Leagues getting boring. Also, I'm irked at how little Pokémon there are, but it's still enough and there's some favorites in there. Personally, I think we'll get some more later down the line. Next. Story: -/- There's virtually no story here. However, it's a fighting game, so I'm gonna let that slide. Replay Value: 10/10 It's a fighter. As long as you personally don't get tired of it, you can keep on playing. As for myself, I don't think I'm getting tired of this anytime soon. FINAL VERDICT: 9.3/10 Pokkén Tournament is a very, very impressive game. I don't know what more to say about it. If you like fighting games, if you like exciting games, if you like Pokémon games, hell, if you like video games, you're probably gonna like this. There's a whole lot of dynamic fun to be had. The battle system is not only intuitive and smart, but it should be held as a shining example of how to do a unique fighting game. I'm very happy fighting game enthusiasts have been praising and welcoming this game with open arms, because it deserves it. Also, Garchomp is in it, and he's my main. Category:Blog posts Category:Api Reviews